familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Lindabach
Hi Linda, I'm new to this so I can't guide you with your Joseph Medlin page but I know there are plenty of experienced people on this site that can help, if you ask them. Nathanville 09:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Copy and paste from a page that you like. Thurstan uses a standard format -- have a look at one of his recent pages. Or copy the format from some of the other regular. Rtol 09:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Or use the "Create a page" link in the sidebar, because its target pages have been painstakingly designed for everyone. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk"/discussion page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Getting Started Linda, If you get really stuck I could have a go at doing fresh templates for you, later to night, and renaming them to include birth and death year, as I've done with the Baglin's (once Roger got me started with the first one). Although once done, I'm not sure yet how to delete old tempates or how to set up the surname in the surname index; but I'm sure others will be happy to help us with that. Nathanville 11:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC)